La vérité en face
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Et parfois, oui parfois Il venait le voir, les yeux larmoyant, la tête basse, tremblant de tous ses membres «  On s’est disputé, je peux dormir chez toi ? » Quelque chose de magique naissait alors en lui, il pouvait exercer ce sentiment de protection.DIRU


**Auteur :** Yoko

**Disclaimer :** ils ne sont pas à moi, c'est bien dommage !

**Origine : **Dir en grey

**Genre :** Angst, yaoi.

**Couple :** vous verrez bien

**Petite note :** les espèces de petits poèmes sont de moi !

**La vérité en face**

Il s'était toujours trouvé des milliers de raisons pour ne pas faire ce qui l'angoissait. Il était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, à tel point que tout le monde avait en lui une confiance aveugle. Oui, il était assez fier de savoir mentir à ses amis en déformant cette réalité qui l'effrayait. Mais parfois, oui parfois, il souffrait de devoir faire cela, de ne pas réussir à dire toutes ces choses qui, ancrées au fond de son cœur, le torturaient inlassablement.

_Quand ils les voyaient s'embrasser_

_Son cœur en deux se tranchait_

_Et les larmes lentement voulaient couler_

_Sur ses joues déjà inondées_

Il s'était donné des airs durs et fiers, afin que personne ne voit, ne comprenne, tous ses sentiments qui, en lui jouaient à chat comme des enfants un jour de beau temps. Paraître froid et distant lui semblait une merveille échappatoire au début, lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, et que son cœur malgré cela, avait sentit ce coup de foudre l'étreindre. Oui, il se disait « _ça passera, ils sont ensemble mais peut-être qu'un jour… _»

_Peut-être qu'un jour _

_Il ne restera plus rien_

_De leur grand amour_

_Q' il espérait sans lendemain…_

Mais voilà, cela faisait deux ans, deux ans de calvaire pour son cœur qui ne voulait plus se taire. Il avait essayé de crier, mais les mots restaient là, dans sa gorge nouée. Les sanglots s'insinuaient dans son corps pour ne revenir que le soir, une fois dans son appartement, seul, les larmes coulaient.

Et parfois, oui parfois Il venait le voir, les yeux larmoyant, la tête basse, tremblant de tous ses membres « _On s'est disputé, je peux dormir chez toi ?_ » Quelque chose de magique naissait alors en lui, il pouvait exercer ce sentiment de protection qu'il aimait tant. Il le prenait dans ses bras, se comportait comme un amant avec lui, caressant ses cheveux rouges d'un geste tendre comme si lui seul pouvait le rassurer. Oui, il se sentait utile… et il pouvait montrer son amour par l'intermédiaire de caresses anodines…

_Mais chaque matin_

_C'était le même chagrin_

_Qui au galop revenait_

_Car de nouveau il le quittait_

Un simple merci au coin des lèvres il l'abandonnait, ne se doutant pas que son cœur explosait, ne supportant plus de vivre ainsi, de devoir le regarder pleurer dans ses bras une dispute avec cette personne qu'il haïssait… Mais cette personne était son ami, quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout pour lui, à lui offrir des cadeaux à son anniversaire, à rire, composer des musiques à ses côtés pendant des heures… Comme il avait pu le maudire… le maudire de lui avoir délibérément voler l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Ces mensonges constants _

_Pour ne pas faire souffrir_

_Ces amis qui à présent_

_Le voyaient dépérir_

Il ne lui restait plus rien, tout lui avait été dérobé, son cœur, son âme… Depuis le début il avait vécu ainsi, clamant haut et fort qu'il était hétérosexuel, ne voulant pas voir en face ce désir qui prenait part dans son être, lorsque son ami aux cheveux rouges s'approchait de lui lentement. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de copine car ce qu'il convoitait, était un homme… un seul. Il répondait aux blagues stupides de ses amis par d'autres blagues, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'on lui racontait, ne voyant plus que lui, cet être magnifique, son corps, son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux.

_Ce désir_

_Me fait souffrir_

_Car jamais tu ne seras à moi_

_Tu l'aimes, c'est ton choix…_

Ses chansons se faisaient de plus en plus triste lorsqu'il les composait, au coin du feu, seul, pleurant un amour impossible. Il ne vengeait par ses seules armes, la musique et sa voix. Il criait en concert ce qu'il n'osait crier dans la réalité. Cette réalité qu'il tentait de fuir car il savait la vérité trop dure à encaisser.

_Au diable il a vendu son âme_

_Priant pour que cette relation cesse_

_Vendu son cœur et ses larmes_

_Pour que la vie, de lui, soit à nouveau maîtresse._

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient encore une répétition. Elles lui semblaient de plus en plus longues, ces heures où à chaque pause ils s'embrassaient… Le chanteur les regardait, serrant les poings, à la fois honteux de ses réactions et jaloux de ses lèvres qui dévoraient celle de l'être qu'il chérissait. Mais que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Se taire… comme cela le fut depuis le début. Des larmes se mêlèrent à celles qui lentement coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'irait pas aujourd'hui… Il n'irait plus… il avait assez perdu, il ne devait pas à présent perdre sa dignité… Il resterait ici, dans son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même et l'oublier, ne plus penser à rien, juste à son avenir.

_Oublier,_

_Perdre l'envie de vivre_

_Ne plus être libre _

_Rongé par de sombres pensées…_

Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent, il s'abandonnait à sa douleur mentale et physique, le sang coulant le long de ses poignets blessés….

_Mais lentement il fut tiré_

_De sa destinée toute tracée_

_Au pays des morts_

_Loin de son bien aimé…_

Ses yeux ne se rouvrirent que quelques heures plus tard, agressés par la lumière blanche qui inondait la pièce. D'un geste mécanique, il voulut placer sa main devant ses yeux, mais impossible de les bouger, comme si ses bras étaient trop lourds. S'habituant à l'éclairage, il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, découvrant quelqu'un à côté de lui, qui serraient tendrement sa main, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître la personne en question. Ses lèvres voulurent parler, mais sa gorge était sèche, incapable d'aligner le moindre mot.

_En ouvrant les paupières il espérait_

_Le retrouver, lui l'ange qu'il aimait_

_Mais ce fut un autre visage attristé_

_Qui rongé par la douleur l'observait._

- Que fais-tu là….

Le chanteur qui toujours criait, cherchait aujourd'hui sa voix, des tremblements réguliers agitant son corps. Le jeune homme face à lui le fixait sans discontinue, divers sentiments passant dans son regard :… de la colère… de la peur… et surtout, énormément de tristesse. Un frisson parcourut son échine en sentant de pleins fouets les émotions de son ami.

- … Quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément a essayé de nous abandonner… voilà pourquoi je suis là…

- Et Die…. Il est là ?

Kaoru le regarda de nouveau avec cette colère qui le caractérisait tant lorsqu'il était mécontent de quelque chose.

- Arrête Kyô… Tu le vois bien depuis le début… Die est avec Shinya et ce ne sera jamais autrement alors arrête d'espérer…

Le regard du blond se voila totalement, les larmes affluant dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi… Si tu es venu pour me dire ça tu peux partir… laisse-moi, je ne veux plus te voir… laisse-moi

Un soupir passa ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

- Je te montre la vérité en face ! Deux ans que tu souffres Kyô, alors maintenant arrête… Je ne dis pas que ça pour toi mais aussi pour le groupe. Nous sommes tous amis… et à cause de ça – il désigna les poignets du jeune homme – tu mets tout en péril…

Ses tremblements se firent de plus en plus intenses et les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire basculer le groupe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'amour de Die, pouvoir rester constamment dans ses bras et oublier le reste. Tout ce qu'il voulait… c'était vivre et aimer à ne plus savoir quoi faire d'autre.

- Je…

Kaoru le toisa un long moment du regard, cherchant une faille, quelque chose.

- Maintenant… tu réfléchis… Tu préfères que Die soit malheureux à tes côtés ou heureux avec Shinya ?

Le blond détourna les yeux, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Il s'était toujours juré de laisser Die s'il savait qu'il pouvait être malheureux à ses côtés. Mais… Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé, hanté par son désir de l'avoir près de lui…

- Heureux… avec Shinya…

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du guitariste qui leva lentement sa main vers le visage du Warumono pour caresser tendrement sa joue. Jamais il n'avait senti autant de sentiments dans un geste. Kaoru avait été tellement doux et attentionné en faisant cela, pas comme d'habitude où il criait…

- C'est bien… Je vois que tu as compris…. Maintenant tu vas te reposer et lorsque tu te réveilleras, je veux que tu sois de nouveau le Kyô que j'ai appris à connaître… d'accord ?

Le chanteur hocha juste la tête, appréciant la compagnie de son ami à ses côtés. Le brun se leva alors, voulant laisser le Warumono dormir tranquillement afin qu'il soit en forme pour reprendre les répétitions au plus vite.

- …Attends ! Reste… onegai… reste…

Kyô lui avait prit la main, malgré la douleur que ses poignets devaient lui lancer à chaque seconde. Le leader retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés, serrant légèrement sa main, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là, qu'il ne le quittera pas. Le jeune homme se calma doucement, cédant à la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Il avait comprit que l'amour ne se commandait pas, que parfois, d'autres sortes de tendresse se situaient même chez les personnes les plus inattendus…

**Owari**

Une seconde fanfiction sur les Diru. Je ne pensais pas en écrire une nouvelle mais l'idée m'est venue… comme ça, d'un coup, me prenant par surprise'… 'fin voilà ce que ça donne ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !


End file.
